The drawback of this installation known from DE-OS 30 04 175 is that during the charging of the cooling shaft with glowing coke a particle separation occurs which leads to an uneven gas flow in the cooling shaft, resulting in a longer dwelling time. A further disadvantage is the additionally required sealing measures. Finally it is disadvantageous that the entire housing is so closely connected with the cooling shaft and the stationary hopper that during the coke charging operation, no air can enter the housing, which can result in a certain explosion risk for the suction line.
It is the object of the invention to provide coke-feeding device avoiding the drawbacks of the prior art, so that no separation occurs during the charging operation. Still another object is to provide a coke-feeding device with the improved ability to lift and lower the cooling shaft closure is the penetration of a certain amount of secondary air into the housing.